Stolen
by Mrs.FFWriter
Summary: [In Process] Sansa was left in Winterfell by Petyr, to be wed to Ramsay. Jon found and saved her. They soon realize they feel more for each other than siblings should. Good thing Jon knows his truth, so nothing will stop them. Besides, they're in the North and he'd Stolen her. (Sansa/Jon)
1. Chapter 1

**STOLEN**

 **Chapter 1**

The fighting outside the Winterfell walls raged and while the battle was turning in his favor, he realized he'd lost sight of Ramsay. It didn't take long for Jon to realize the coward fled the battle to seek safety within the Winterfell walls. Safety, he might have found, if Ramsay was fleeing from any other adversary and in any place that wasn't Winterfell. Granted, Jon had recently learned he was not Lord Eddard Stark's son, a truth that only three other people knew.

What Ramsay failed to realize, was that no matter who commanded it now, Winterfell was Jon's home. While Jon didn't carry the Stark name, Winterfell was his family's home. He'd been raised there like his mother, and like all the Starks before and after him. A smarter man might have realized for an enemy of the Starks, true safety would not be found within Winterfell walls.

Jon fought his way to the far end of the forest as Ghost followed behind him. Once out of sight, Jon found his way to the secret, hidden entrance that led to the underground tunnels and catacombs. He left Ghost to guard the entrance, to make sure no one could follow him in from behind.

His plan was simple enough, if he could make it happen. Get in, defeat Ramsay and rid Westeros of that maniac. After that, he'd rid Winterfell of Bolton's remaining men, once and for all. Lastly, he would reclaim and restore Winterfell in the name of the Starks. It was his deepest hope that somewhere, he still had family alive. Jon would see Winterfell rebuilt for them to return to.

He knew the sort of man Ramsay was, for he'd heard all the twisted stories of the flaying and beatings, as well as other cruel and usual punishments. All of it was later backed up by a raven he'd received from Asha, Theon's sister.

She had recently tried to claim Winterfell and rescue Theon. She wrote of the destruction of Winterfell and the waste Theon had become at the hands of Ramsay. Jon didn't pity him, not after what Theon was said to have done to Jon's younger brothers - cousins. Jon knew Asha wrote to him as a plea, in hopes that he would help her save Theon after she'd failed, but when Jon refused her so she returned to her home.

If anyone had asked Jon to guess what he might find while sneaking into his childhood home, he could never have conjured up her name. Not even in his wildest dreams. Yet, there she stood, illuminated by a single candle. She was standing in front of Aunt Lya- Mother's statue.

She startled at the sound of his approach, no doubt thinking she'd been discovered by one of Bolton's men. She stared straight at Jon in disbelief, while still examining his face. He was looking back at her just as intently, almost willing himself to believe what his eyes were seeing. Jon felt frozen by the shock, more so than the cold of the North had ever made him.

Without taking his eyes off her or any deliberate thought process, he found his feet slowly moving him towards her. He wanted to reassure her that it was him, that she needn't fear him, but he couldn't make himself speak. She was grown now, a woman. It appeared she was somewhat battered, but he would know her face anywhere.

It was her, Sansa - his mind chanted. It is Sansa. Then another thought - What is she doing here?

Jon and Robb were always thick as sleeves, since they were young boys. So too, were Jon and Sansa, once she'd been born. The three of them played together all the time. Unfortunately, as they grew and their other siblings were born, she began to distance herself from him. Eventually, more and more frequently, Robb began taking on more responsibility as Nedd's first true born son should. Sansa too, became increasingly busy with her lessons to spent less time with him. It hurt Jon for a long time, but eventually, he was made to understand his place as Bastard among the true Stark children.

Robb still tried to make some time for Jon, every once in a while, or they'd take joint hunting trips with Ned. Besides which, their quarters were right beside each other. On the other hand, Sansa barely allowed herself to remain as close to Jon anymore. That would be improper of a young Lady. They never spoke of it, but Jon forgave her long ago. He would not, could not, fault her for learning to assume the role she was meant to live. During their last months in Winterfell, he barely saw much of her and they never spoke.

All thoughts and memories came to a stop when his feet did, standing just a foot before her. All he felt was the urge to take her in his arms, for he had missed her far more than he'd allowed himself to think on. Yet, some old sense of propriety gave him pause. He would not assume to hug or even touch her, if she did not feel so inclined. As strongly as he longed to hold the only family he had left in the world, he would let her take the lead.

As it so happened, Jon needn't have been so worried because in an instant, Sansa dropped the candle lantern and launched herself at him. Her face pressed into the side of his neck and her arms reached under his to close around his back tightly. After the second it took for his mind to realize that, his arms wrapped around her tightly. He felt her body shaking and might have thought she was shivering cold, but he felt her tears on his neck and realized she was crying. He closed his eyes when they fill with tears of his own.

"Jon! Oh, Jon." She mumbled his name against his neck, amidst the sobs, and it was causing a terrible ache in his heart.

He didn't know and he didn't want to imagine all that might have occurred to her. He knew that if her appearance was anything to go by, she must have endured a lot of pain and suffering. And because he'd found her here, at such close proximity to Ramsay, Jon knew it was also likely that some of that pain came at the hands of Ramsay. Yet, as much as it hurt him to think her dead like the rest of his family, it was nothing compared to the pain and guilt he now felt because he had not searched for her. If he had, Jon thought he might have found and saved her before all he imagined had befallen her.

"I'm sorry." He told her suddenly. "I've got you now, but I'm sorry, Sansa. I'm so sor-" I tried to comfort her and apologize, but she cut him off.

"What ever could you be sorry for, Jon?" She asked, pulling away only enough to look into his eyes again while wiping her own.

"I didn't know you were… I thought you were dead… dead like everyone else." He almost sobbed.

"Joh, please don't be sorry for that. You couldn't have known. Besides, I've been in-hiding and living under a different name since leaving King's Landing. I don't blame you, Jon. Please don't blame yourself." She told him while placing a hand tenderly on his cheek, before hugging him tightly once more.

Knowing she was not cross with him, gave Jon a small measure of peace. He wanted to ask her so much and even though he still had things to do above, he couldn't make himself release her just yet. More than anything else now, he knew he needed to get her out of there and take her to safety.

"Sansa, we must go. I came here to defeat Ramsay, but I cannot leave you here in order to do so. Should anything go wrong or happen to me, you cannot remain here. Will you come with me?" He asked her with urgency, then felt her nodding against his neck.

They pulled apart but he held on to her hand. He wasn't quite ready to release her yet, and he was glad she accepted it with a smile. With her hand in his, he picked up the candle lantern she previously dropped, and led her back towards the exit he'd entered.

"We have so much to discuss, Sansa. There is so much I want to ask, if you'll tell me." He admitted while they walked. At her nod, he continued. "I'd like to ask where you've been all this time, but more than anything, I'd like to ask if Ramsay has hurt you."

Sansa sighed briefly but answered him. "Petyr Baelish secretly aided my escape from King's Landing during Joffrey's wedding to Margery. He took me to my Aunt Lysa. To anyone outside of us three, I was Alayne Stone, his bastard daughter. I even dyed my hair color to brown, but more on all that later." She shook her head lightly.

"Just under a month ago, he brought me to Winterfell to be wed to Ramsay. While here, I've witnessed the vile things he's capable of, Jon. And I've even caught the brunt of his anger on several occasions." She told him, lightly touching the edge of her healing lip.

"But if you knew my past with the Lannisters, you'd know this is nothing new for me. Yet, I knew I'd surely receive worse at the hands of Ramsay Bolton. We're supposed to marry tomorrow night, but I've been praying to the gods old and new. Every day before today, I prayed for them to save me from him." Sansa's spoke in a grim tone he'd never heard from her before.

"Every day until yesterday?" He asked curiously, and she stopped walking to look into his eyes.

"Today, I prayed for forgiveness. I came to the tombs where the bones of our family rests. Since none of the gods saw fit to save me from yet another monster, I was prepared to save myself. I planned to take my life before Ramsay could destroy what little I had left." Sansa told him, pulling out a small thin blade from within her coat.

"Gods, Sansa!" He exclaimed, reaching over and taking it from her.

Her words shocked him and the look in her eyes terrified him because he cold tell that she meant what she'd told him. Instinctively, he hugged her to him again.

"No, Sansa. I can't lose you too, not now. I'll never let him hurt you, Sansa. I swear it!" He vowed. "I don't ever want to hear you speak of you taking your life again. Promise me. Please, Sansa." He begged and placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

"I promise, Jon. We're together now. Don't you see? The gods sent you to me, Jon." She told him as she snuggled her face against his chest, before she looked into his eyes.

"For the first time in years, I feel my faith is somewhat restored because the gods sent you to me just in time. I'm grateful, Jon. But more than that, I feel I must apologize to you. I was horrible to you for so long. Never more so, than when I refused to say goodbye to you before we left Winterfell all those years ago." Her words were heartfelt and filled with regret, and new tears streamed down her cheek.

He was quick to wipe them gently and tried to ease her guilt.

"Sansa, you've nothing to apologize for. Please don't fret about it, don't even think it. I always understood. It changed nothing of the love I've always felt for you." He told her gently but urging her to believe the truth in his heart.

"Forgive me." She pleaded resolutely after his words brought on some fresh tears from her.

"There's no need, Sansa, I mean it." He tried telling her, but she shook her head.

"Forgive me. Please, Jon, forgive me." She begged him, so he relented and said the words she so desperately needed to hear him say.

"I forgive you, Sansa. I forgave you long go." He told her while placing one hand on her cheek, assuring that she could look into his eyes and hopefully believe him.

"Thank you. Thank you, Jon." She told him, finally smiling at him again.

"Of course. Now, we really must get you out of here." He smiled back and urged her forward again.

Low, but steady thumping steps were heard as they neared the exit, which scared Sansa. She thought they may have been discovered. Sansa leaned into Jon's side, but all he did was chuckle because he knew what the sound was. Just as he was about to let her know, Ghost rounded the corner heading right towards them. Jon heard Sansa gasp, right before Ghost reached her and began nudging her hands playfully.

"Ghost!" Sansa exclaimed, flashing a beaming bright smile at Jon before throwing her arms around Ghost's neck. "I can't believe I forgot to ask you about him." She told Jon once she released the direwolf, turning back to Jon.

"He's glad to see you… we both are." Jon told her happily and she smiled beautifully at him in return.

"I'm happy to see you both as well." She responded holding one of Jon's hands, while the other ran her fingers through Ghost's fur.

It was night by the time they exited the secret tunnels, which made their escape easier to accomplish. He led her towards the Godswood forest, and away from the battle that could still be heard in the distance. Taking the long way back to his camp under of the cover of trees, was better than risking Sansa being discovered by the wrong people before reaching safety.

He was surprised at Sansa's bravery and her trust in him when he mentioned going through the woods at night. He was just as surprised when she bunched up her long skirts, twisting them in hand, to avoid slowing them down. He didn't even have to prompt her to that or explain that they needed to hurry. He didn't comment on her actions, but watching her, reminded him that those were things they'd likely catch Arya doing, instead of Sansa.

As he affectionately remembered Arya, he compared her to the Sansa he knew, versus the one running beside him. He realized that although Sansa had not complained, she must be freezing in her light layers. The Winterfell Godswood was always colder at night, he remembered as he pulled her to stop running for a moment. Jon remedied matters by removing his outer cloak, then he draped it over her shoulders to warm her.

"Thank you, Jon." Sansa smiled as they continued walking hand in hand.

"Of course. I'm here to protect you now, Sansa. I always will." He promised with a smile.

She paused for a moment at his words, then giggled at something she didn't voice and continued walking alongside him. The years apart had definitely changed them both. That much, was evident, but she was still as beautiful as ever. If not more so - He thought.

They finally reached his camp, and he led her into his tent where they both seemed to take a deep breath. Ghost remained just outside and Jon knew no one would disturb them with his direwolf standing sentry. He served her some water and asked if she wanted anything to eat. He'd fetch her anything she wanted, but really, he fwas feeling restlessness at not knowing exactly what to do next.

"Am I really free? Tell me this real, Jon." She suddenly asked of him with a timid voice that almost broke his heart, and he sighed.

"I've still got work to do, Sansa, and even more to tell you about. But, yes. This is real and you are safe here. You're free. I will do whatever it takes for you to live in peace for the rest of your days." He told her honestly, and hoped she believed him.

"I believe you, Jon. I know I can trust you. In fact, you're the only person I know I can trust. Even at The Vale, the stories reached us of the Great Lord Commander Jon Snow. Everything I heard - real, exaggerated, or fabricated - they always made me feel better knowing you were out there." She smiled whimsically before the smile melted from her pretty face.

"When word came of your death, Jon … I think that was when I lost what little light of hope still remained in me. I resigned myself to live out my days as Alayne Stone with Baelish. Of course, his plans to marry me off to Ramsay came later." She told him bitterly, but shook her head of Petyr.

"How are you alive, Jon?" She asked curiously.

"That's part of a very long story, Sansa." He sighed, before continuing. "A much too long story for right now. I must end this, tonight Sansa. I must put an end to Ramsay and I've got to return to my men. They are counting on me to finish this, so I've got to go now. I'll tell you everything afterwards." He told her and regretted it immediately, for he saw worry and fear displayed across her face.

"Please Jon, don't go. Not now, not tonight! Please don't leave me. I've just got you back. Can't you stay?" She pleaded, almost desperately.

Looking into her terrified eyes, he found himself agreeing. He knew she needed him more than anyone else at that moment. Truth be told, he didn't really much want to leave her yet either.

"Alright, but I must call for a cease-fight for the evening. I cannot leave the men to fight a battle I've abandoned. I've also got to make arrangements for you... a tent with a comfortable bed suitable accommodation. I won't take long and I won't be far, alright?" He asked and she nodded, somewhat relieved.

Just as he exited the flap of his tent, Ghost came bounding inside and jumped onto Jon's bed, wagging his tail at her. He let out several yelps, and she just knew he was calling her over. She giggled and went to sit on the bed beside him. She brushed her fingers through his fur, noting that he was far from clean, but it didn't even faze her. Petting Ghost reminded her of Lady and she felt that loss ache in heart. Ghost must have already gotten attuned to her feelings as Lady used to be, because he whined and whimpered a bit. Then, he licked at her hands until she laughed softly.

"I still miss, Lady is all. But I'm so glad you and Jon found me." She told Ghost happily, and scratched behind his ear like Lady used to love.

Quickly enough, the massive direwolf lay on his back while still nipping at her fingers. He was putting on quite a show to cheer her up. She obliged him by gently combing her fingers through the fur of his tummy.

"Sansa, I've called the men back for the night and made arrangements for – Oh I see how it is." Jon had started to tell her something, but stopped to comment on the scene that greeted him.

Ghost was atop his bed with Sansa scratching his belly and blowing kisses at him, as if he were a mere puppy instead of a massive and dirty direwolf. Sansa, he had to admit, had never looked more glorious or radiant in any of his memories of her, than she did then. She didn't even seem to notice or care about the mud Ghost had dirtied up her dress with.

"Jon, you're back." Sansa said, happy that Jon kept his word to return quickly, but still chuckling at Ghost's antics.

"I steal the Lady away, and Ghost gets all of the maiden's affections." Jon commented offhandedly while laughing at his direwolf's behavior with Sansa.

Sansa paused and felt a tug in her belly at his words. She dismissed it before he noticed, deciding instead to respond to his jest.

"Oh, hush you. I shall shower you both with affection." She replied happily, getting up from the bed and going to hug Jon again.

"See to it then..." He smiled, responding to her hug before continuing. "But only if you promise to shower me with your affections more often than Ghost." He grinned and she laughed at his tone.

"Yes, I promise. In fact, you'll definitely get more because you can actually hug me back." She joked, then smiled fondly. "Yours were always the best hugs, second only to Father's." She spoke softly from the sanctuary of Jon's arms.

"Yours were always the best… bar none." He responded, recalling how she used to hug him every night before bed when they were younger.

There weren't many around that actually hugged him, and even less after he learned his place among the Stark children. Sure, Jon had cared for Ygritte and they had been intimate, but it wasn't an affectionate short-lived relationship they'd shared. Jon wondered if Nedd would have shared the truth of his lineage with Lady Catelyn, if she might have been different towards him and if his life would have unfolded differently. Then, he realized there was no point in dwelling on something that couldn't be remedied.

It also dawned on him that he'd been holding Sansa in his arms much longer than would be deemed appropriate for any sibling or cousin to do. He didn't want to think how good Sansa felt in his arms, how her body seemed to fit just right against his, or how good she smelled. Regardless, his mind went there anyway.

Despite that, he still did not let her go. Not even when his thoughts bordered, and quite possibly bypassed, inappropriate. He still didn't let her go even when her breath on his neck caused a stirring inside him. He wouldn't, no - he couldn't let her go. Not unless she released him first.

"Jon? I can't let you go. Tell me… that I have to." She whispered, somehow echoing his own thoughts as she tightened her arms around his back and buried her face deeper against his neck.

"Gods, Sansa, I... I can't let you go either. I know that I should. Believe me, I do, but I cannot. You have to tell me to release you." His voice came out with urgency, despite tightening his hold on her as well.

"I won't." She told him resolutely, and he felt himself harden at her words.

Gods! He yelled in his head. She must not realize how her words affect me. If she knew, she'd be disgusted and horrified - He thought.

He maneuvered his lower body a slightly farther away from her. He knew that she was his cousin and that his feelings weren't exactly prohibited, but he knew she still believed him to be her half-brother. He hadn't yet found the right time or the courage to tell her his truth.

"If you won't have me release you, are we to remain standing here all night?" He asked her, trying to lighten the mood somehow, and divert his mind from the ideas circling.

She didn't answer, not verbally anyway. Her response came in the form of a kiss she placed on the side of his neck, almost making him groan. That kiss seared through his skin, and he felt the burn all the way to his groin. It was the sweetest torture.

She has no idea, she couldn't possibly imagine - he thought to himself.

He wanted to rock himself against her, his body cried for him to do so, but he remained completely still. He shut his eyes tightly as his breath quickened, so he concentrated on trying to breathe slower.

"I'm sure that was wrong of me to do because you're my brother, but I ... was that … okay?" She asked timidly and he noticed her voice had deepened as her breathing sounded labored as well.

"Why did you do it?" He asked her, truly curious, without answering her question and still unable to correct her about not being her brother.

"I don't rightly know. I just feel ... I feel ..." She didn't finish her reply, instead placing another kiss on the same spot of his neck, but it was open-mouthed so she could taste him.

That time, he did groan and gasped her name before sliding his arms from her upper back, down to her waist and tightened his hold around her body. After which, she slid her arms from around his back, and up his chest to wrap them around his neck.

"What… What do you feel?" He asked her, desperately needing to know.

"You, I feel you, Jon. I feel happiness and sorrow. I feel joy and apprehension. I feel safe, Jon. You make me feel safe and I haven't had that since before Father was killed. I feel everything exploding within me, all at once. But most of all, right now I feel a sort of energy itching to get out. I want... more." She tried to explain in hopes that he could identify the feeling for her.

"I know it's not Lady-like and I've never felt it before now. You're what I feel, what I smell, what I taste." She punctuated her words with another open mouth kiss and tiny lick on his neck, which made him tremble slightly.

"I don't even know precisely what it is or what it means. I do know that, not only can't I let you go, I don't want to Jon. I do also know it's not as a sister should feel or behave towards her brother, but I … can't make myself stop or care." She confessed to him as she let her fingers scrape against his scalp while spreading tiny kisses around his neck.

"I think you feel it too, or else you would have pushed me away. Tell me you know what this is, Jon." She softly demanded.

"Aye. I know what it is." He told her as he slid his cheek from the top of her head, to the side of her face. "It is desire, Sansa. It's lust, and I feel it too." He whispered into her ear causing her flesh to pebble.

"So, it is wrong then, for us to feel this way?" She asked breathy, but that didn't stop her from kissing up his jaw.

Even if it was wrong, she was glad he didn't seem to want to stop her. In fact, he kissed just below her ear, which made her moan appreciatively.

"It can be. But no, it's not wrong. We should stop and talk. I can explain why that is, if you'd like." He responded, running his hands across her lower back and open mouth kissing her neck enthusiastically, which caused her to moan prettily against his neck.

"Glad there's a reason and I'd like to know it ... later." She replied delighted at his words, but not curious enough to stop their actions.

She slid her lips to the edge of his, without actually kissing him. She was daring him to take the next step, but leaving it up to him. He closed the distance between his lips and hers, both of them moaned at the contact. When he slid his tongue against her lips, she gasped and quickly opened her lips to him.

They kissed slowly but passionately, both exploring the new sensations they were creating with each other. Neither of them aware that Ghost had left Jon's bed, and went to guard the entrance. Just as neither of them really noticed they'd started moving. Sansa felt the bed behind her knees and let herself fall back onto it, pulling Jon down on top of her. She was thrilled when their new position didn't deter him from kissing her.

Sansa was even more pleased when the hands that were gripping her waist, began to wander. She was growing to love the feel of his hands on her, as well as the taste of his skin and his kisses. One of his hands caressed its way to her rib-cage, which felt good in a womanly way, so she breathed a sigh into their kiss.

They both moaned when she arched her back to rub her breasts against his chest. His other hand slid down from her waist, onto the outer side of her thigh. It should have scandalized her, at least she thought it should. Instead, she not only allowed his grip on her thigh, but in an effort to bring him closer, she opened her legs and hooked that leg over his. That position ignited something else, something hotter, for both of them.

She was momentarily glad for the time she spent pretending to be a bastard, because it meant others spoke more freely around her. When he bucked into her, she knew exactly what the hardness she felt was. She used what she'd heard maids talk about to her benefit, and rolled her hips against him in return. That caused him to groan from deep in his chest and into her mouth, as his hips bucked again and again. With her hips moving in time with his, his hardness seemed to press a spot that made her moan out loudly while he grunted roughly against where he was kissing her neck, almost wanting to bite.

"Sansa, I don't want to stop, Gods know it. But if we don't slow down, I will lose what little control I have left." He warned her, pulling his face away from her for the first time.

He looked down at her beautiful face and saw her eyes shining brightly. Those vivid Tully-blues were filled with trust for him. She breathed in deeply and released her breath slowly, then smiled up at him. She had things to get off her chest as well, and that was as good a time as any. She sat up properly, so he moved off her and sat beside her, while never letting her of her hands.

"Since leaving Winterfell, I've been forced to watch as they beheaded our father only feet from where I stood. Afterwards, I was forced to look upon his head on a spike beside Nan's, and the rest of Father's men. Then, came the constant public ridicule, the beatings, and I was left to almost be raped during a city riot." She breathed hard as she spoke, and he was getting worked up as well.

"I was married off to an Imp against my will, and then accused of regicide. All of that was just during my stay in Kings Landing, Jon. It was all from a despicable excuse of a king, his royal family and his court. I wanted to die every day, and only the Gods know why I was spared." She shook her head sadly.

"Since leaving there, I've been forced to live as a bastard daughter to a manipulative man. A man, that I now know had a hand in Father's death. The same man that I watched kill my Aunt Lysa before my eyes. The very same that I eventually learned was slowly poisoning my little cousin, just to gain the power of The Vale. That man forced his disgusting kisses upon me and called me Cat every now and then, also made sure I believe I had no choice because I was his. That same man gave me away to an even more monstrous man than any I'd encountered before." She released a hard breath and gripped Jon's hands to keep him in place, because he looked about ready to explode.

"Petyr already had The Vale and knew that I'm the heir to Riverrun after my uncle, my aunt and mother died. It was Petyr's ploy to have me marry Ramsay to acquire Winterfell, then remove Ramsay from the picture. With me as heir to Winterfell and Riverrun, he'd join that power to his at the Veil as well." She spat angrily, but she wasn't done.

"Jon, do you know why all of these things were done to me?" She asked while looking into his eyes with her red-rimmed ones.

"They were done because of my intact maidenhead, because of my womb, and because of my title. For the position, the glory and the power they coveted, whether I gave or shared them willingly or not. It was a hard lesson, but I learned it. In the eyes of the greedy, these things are a woman's only worth." She told him bluntly, then shut her eyes smiling softy again.

"Jon, for once, I want to make a decision for myself. I know exactly what this will lead to and I trust you like I trust no other. I'm choosing to give you the only things I have to give. Take it all, Jon. Take me and make me yours, so no other man could ever try again. Brother or not, right or wrong, I want you to have all of me." Sansa spoke with strong conviction, wanting Jon to believe her, and wanting him to do as she asked.

"Gods damn whoever let you believe that's all you're worth, Sansa. You're so much more! You're everything, Sansa. And, it is not wrong, I swear it to you. If you want to continue this, just know there's no going back. You'll be mine, Sansa. Only mine, forever. Tell me you want this, that you want me." Jon told her vehemently, squeezing her hands in his.

"Yes, Jon. Gods, yes! You're all I want... just you. You said so yourself, you stole me. You gave me your cloak at the Godswood, and you vowed to protect me. Now make love to me as a husband would a wife. Make me yours, Jon. This, you, us … it is all I want." Sansa replied, lying herself down and tugging him down beside her, as Jon let her words fill him with encouragement.

"How very Northern Wildling of us!" Jon exclaimed with a chuckle that made her laugh before capturing her mouth into another heated round of kissing.

Her words lit a fire inside him, so with both of their minds made up, he began undoing the laces at the back of her dress as she undid the laces of his trousers. They worked rapidly and efficiently, and were both naked in no time. No shame or apprehension could be seen from either of them, for they both loved and trusted each other.

Their eyes appraised the other and he noted a few bruises and old scars which he planned to kiss and inquire about later. She noticed the scars around his chest and abdomen, the proof of what he'd miraculously managed to survive. They reached for each other and Jon nuzzled her nose with his, causing her to giggle softly. She lifted her hand to his cheek sweetly, and he leaned his face against her palm as he smiled at the beautiful woman in his bed.

They kissed softly and sweetly, enjoying the warmth of their naked bodies. They explored with their hands and their mouths, then their need quickly escalated into more passionate groping and deeper kisses. His hand went between her legs to check her readiness, and she let her legs fall open for him. She really liked the feel of his fingers there, so she hooked her leg around his hip, indicating that was as ready for more.

There might have been a lot left to discuss between them, but all that would have to wait. Nothing would stop Jon from making love to his beautiful wife.

* * *

 **A/N: Good ending or does it need more? You all decide and let me know. LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**STOLEN**

 **Chapter 2**

Jon, was gentle with her and so very loving. Sansa nearly cried at the tenderness he showed her, both because she hadn't been the recipient of tenderness in so long, and because Jon made her feel loved. She felt truly loved instead of only lusted upon. This was the feeling she hadn't even known she always longed for as a girl, back when she dreamed of romance tales. She felt treasured and she sought to make Jon feel the same.

What seemed like hours later, they were both, blissfully exhausted and still breathing heavily. Neither seemed willing to release the other, and bother were content to hold each other as their breathing tried to regulate. That had not been Jon's first time but it was Sansa's first time. He thanked the Gods that hadn't been taken from her, in the midst of everything else she'd endured.

"Will it always feel this way?" Sansa asked Jon, resting her head on his shoulder and caressing his chest.

"I suspect it will." Jon told her, placing a kiss on the crown of her head before resting his chin on that spot.

"How do you know?" She asked him.

"Because, I will never stop loving you, Sansa. Because I will devote the rest of my life to making you feel my love in every way that I can." He vowed without hesitation.

His words made her heart beat faster. Not only had he stolen her and brought her to safety, but he vowed to protect her as a husband would a wife. He made love to her as such, but he was also professing his love for her. She pulled her head off his shoulder to look upon his handsome face and placed a kiss on his chin, loving the feel of his stubble against her lips.

"I love you, Jon. I always have. I should have told you every day, and shown that to you, but I was a stupid girl back then. The love I had for you has changed now, but it's still here, Jon. It runs deeper now, it's more powerful, and it comes with countless new emotions that you've awoken in me. I'm in love with you, and I know I will be for the rest of my days." She told him sweetly.

His heart thundered in his chest at her words. Jon always longed for someone to truly love him, and he'd been starved for it his whole life. Surely, he'd received some affection as a child. In addition, he also had Ygritte for some time, but that paled in comparison to how he felt with and for Sansa. Jon did only thing he could, he smiled brightly and kissed her eagerly, causing her to chuckle happily into his kiss.

"I love you, Wife." He told her jovially, peppering her face and neck with kisses.

"And I love you, Husband." She responded joyously, happily allowing his assault of sweet kisses.

"I'm so happy, Sansa. I can't remember a time when I was so happy, save for the times we all played as children. But as a man, I truly cannot. You've made me the happiest man in all of Westeros." He told her genuinely.

"It's the same for me, Jon. Truly." She replied, then remembered they had things to discuss.

"So, let's have that talk now. Even if you tell me now that you lied, and it is actually wrong for us to feel this way, I promise I won't care. I'll never not want you like this, just as we are now." She told him as she moved to sit up beside him.

"I'm glad to hear it … but I haven't lied, and I never plan to. There have been enough lies … lies that altered the course of our lives in ways I've yet to put much thought to. Alright, I'll begin." He told her as he also sat up.

"Sansa, I'm not sure how you'll take this ... I wasn't as gracious when I learned the truth. Aside from it being the reason that makes being with you okay, I'm still unsure how I feel about it." He rambled and she nodded for him to continue.

"Eddard Stark never cheated on your mother. He was not actually my father, because he was my uncle instead." He told her and saw her eyes widen but she didn't interrupt him.

"Lyanna Stark was my mother. It turns out, she wasn't dead when your father founder her, despite what he let everyone believe. Instead, he found my mother on her death bed, just after having given birth to me." Jon noticed Sansa's eyes water at her words before she took one of his hands on hers, encouraging her to continue.

"My mother confessed to him that she left with Rhaegar willingly, despite what all of Westeros believed, because they'd fallen in love. Rhaegar secretly dissolved his first marriage to marry my mother, also in secret. When your father showed up that day, my mother made him promise to protect me and keep me safe from Robert Baratheon, because he'd already killed my father." Jon explained and she nodded sadly at Jon.

"It was no secret that Robert was on a warpath with all Targaryens ... men, women and children alike. Mother believed Robert would have had me killed if he learned who my father was. You father, my uncle, gave her his word... and we know he took that secret with him to his death." He finished, and looked at her waiting for her response to everything he'd just told her.

"Jon… that's … amazing in so many ways." She said, then gasped. "Jon, that makes us cousins!" She exclaimed happily, finally understanding why it wouldn't be forbidden for them to be together and he smiled but remained quiet, wondering if she'd make the other connections he wasn't entirely ready to speak aloud yet.

"You're not a bastard, after all, not that the status matters to me anymore. You're Jon Targaryen… you're the … last… Targa-." Sansa gasped loudly and her hand flew to her mouth.

Her mind caught up with her words and her eyes met his in an instant. His eyes looked worried now, for she'd finally reached the conclusion that troubled him the most. She looked at him in shock, but he was glad it wasn't in fear or disgust.

"Jon, this means you're… the true heir to the Iron Throne. Jon, you're… you're meant to be King!" She exclaimed in utter disbelief, waiting for him to correct her but the look on his face told her she was right.

"Jon … this is … who else knows? How did you learn about this?" She asked, clearly still astonished.

"Howland Reed, his wife, and a friend of mine … and now you. Lord Reed confessed it to me when he came to find me at the Wall. He went there to ask me to help him find his children, which he was convinced went North of the Wall with Bran, of all people."

"What?" Sansa asked desperately, because she believed both of her youngest brothers had been killed by Theon.

"Sansa, Howland Reed was with Eddard when they reached the Tower of Joy. He told me the story of how they found my mother with me as a newborn. They faught and defeated the last loyal Targaryen Kingsguard, ir order to get to her. He also confessed to me that through the magic of the crannogmen and Old Gods of the Forrest, he gets dreams that allow him to communicate with his son somehow." Jon told Sansa.

"That sounds… surreal?" She replied still confused.

"Words of a crazy man, right?" He questioned her and she nodded, but then shook his head.

"I thought so too and I'm still not convinced about the dreams. Yet, he brought the proof of my parents' marriage. Along with that, she also had the maester's written verification of my birth. On it, she had named me Prince Jon Rickaerys Targaryan, first of my name. Reed told me that your father asked him to destroy the documents, to prevent the information from ever reaching Robert. However, Howland kept them secretly hidden for years, only sharing it with his wife." Jon sighed.

"Oh, Jon… what will you do?" She asked, possibly worried he'd have to leave her at some point to fulfill his destiny.

"What will we do?" He corrected her and she smiled tentatively. "I'm not entirely sure."

"Sansa, all I wanted - before finding you - was to clear out Winterfell and restore it. It was my hope that any family we might still have, would return there and I wouldn't be alone. A Targaryan I may be, but I'm also a Stark and that is our home. Now that I've found you, all I want - even more so - is to give you back your home. Perhaps we can build our future there together." Jon told her and his words moved her.

"Yes, Jon." She spoke overwhelmed but eagerly. "We'll restore our home, and build our future there. Who knows? Maybe our family will return to us once we're there, as well." She told him with watery but excited eyes.

He kissed her deeply, pouring all his emotions and hopes into that kiss. Soon enough, they were making love again, only this time their coupling was faster and more passionate than the first time. Afterwards, while Sansa and Jon tried to catch their breaths again, one thought was at the front and center of her mind, which made her smile.

"That was amazing… King Jon, first of your name. Were you holding back before?" She commented and giggled at her use of his reluctant but formal title, making him chuckle.

"Well, I didn't want to scare my precious Queen so soon, could I?" He responded, in jest without realizing that she froze at his words.

When he turned to look upon her, he noticed she was staring at him with her mouth and eyes wide open, once again in surprise.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"Queen?" Her voice trembled.

"Well, if I am to reveal the truth and become King, as my wife, you will rightfully be my Queen, Sansa. Does that… not please you? If it doesn't, then no one need know." He asked worried about her response.

"Don't be silly, Jon. Just, give me a moment." She told him and placed her hand on his.

Her head was spinning as she tried to gather her thoughts. How could she not have thought or realized it? She remembered the fabled princesses becoming beautiful queens and living happily ever after. That's what she dreamt of before life taught her that life was not a song, and that there were no happy endings. She saw enough the royal life to know how deplorable it could be.

Yet, as she looked upon Jon, she knew he was completely different than anyone else. If ever there was an honorable man that should wear a crown, and truly do the title and the realm justice, it would be Jon. Brave, Gentle and Strong, her father's words came to her and she realized that's exactly who Jon was. Not only worthy of me, but of a whole kingdom, her thoughts concluded as a smile blossomed on her face.

"Brave, Gentle and Strong." She told him with a wistful smile as he looked at her curiously, waiting for her to elaborate.

"When Father realized the madness of Kings Landing that surrounded Robert and the Lannisters, he sought to break my engagement to Joffrey. Before Robert's death and Father's arrest, he told me the match to Joffrey was a mistake. He promised me that when the time came, he'd find me a man that was worthy of me … a man that was brave, gentle and strong." Sansa told Jon, smiling at the memory.

"I believe Father would be happy with our union. Don't you see? You're exactly the man he promised me, Jon. And you're worthy of the crown, Jon. I honestly believe you'd make a better King than any before you. You've seen the kingdom at its best and at its worst. You could change things, Jon. I truly believe you can rule Westeros, and lead the Kingdoms better than well." She told him genuinely.

"I'm a bit wary of the title, but if you'll have me, I'll be at your side and do everything I can to help you." She added and he smiled broadly.

"As my Queen? And mother of my children?" He asked and nudged her shoulder playfully.

"Yes, as your Queen and…" She exhaled slowly, feeling a thrill run through her at his words, so she nodded. "As your Queen and mother of your children."

He attacked her with dozens of kisses and playful nips at her neck. He was a flurry of excitement and she was helpless to his assault. She didn't mind at all, for she loved Jon's playful side. It was his purest self and almost as if they were young children playing. It filled her heart with even more love for him.

Eventually, they fell asleep in each other's arms, and Sansa dreamt of a bright future at Jon's side. They were woken up, just after sunrise by Ghost who howled at them from outside the tent. It didn't sound alarming, but enough to let his master know that he was needed. Their limbs were tangled in each other and they smiled kissed for a few moments after waking up.

"I'll never see a more beautiful sight than you waking up in my arms." He told her sweetly, making her blush and grin at his words.

"And I'll never tire of being in your arms." She responded with a peck on his lips.

Just as he was about to take things further by deepening their kiss, Ghost yelped from outside again, causing him to sigh and her to giggle. He reluctantly got up and helped her of bed. They dressed and he handed her some water. She drank some, before offering him some as well. Neither could stop smiling at each other.

"Come my Queen, let's go see what Ghost is going on about." He told her, offering her his arm, which she gladly took.

Tormund stood outside his tent, impatiently waiting for Jon to come out. Once the flap was pulled open, he addressed Jon. "Finally, Snow. Your beast wouldn't let me … in … and … now I see why." Tormund said once his eyes fell upon Sansa, and he chuckled.

"And just where did she come from?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"I stole her." Jon replied simply, and Sansa smiled at his words and the huge wild looking man to toss his head back with laughter.

"Well, good on you. Got yourself a pretty wife and kissed by fire, too!" The man said after his laughter died down, then playfully punched Jon on the shoulder.

"Sansa, this is Tormund Giantsbane, of the Free Folk. He's my friend." Jon told Sansa while nodding at the man. "Tormund, this is Sansa Stark, my Lady wife." He said, and recognition showed on Tormund's face, at her name.

"I see, M'lady." Tormund spoke with slightly more reverence. "I'm glad to meet you and even happier to meet the person that can make the man smile. I didn't think he knew how." Tormund added and she found that she liked him already.

It was clear to Sansa that Tormund was the friend Jon referred to, that knew his truth. Tormund didn't question why a brother would have stolen his own sister for a wife. She didn't bring it up in any case, she just answered him.

"A feat I look forward to accomplish as often as I can, for Jon has the most charming smile." Sansa told Tormund, making him laugh but she delighted in seeing Jon smile, blush and squirm at her words.

"Got you by balls already, eh Snow?" Tormund was also enjoying the shy side of Jon.

"Alright, watch your filthy words man. Now, tell me why you've come so early." Jon admonished Tormund but it was evident by the man's laugh, that he wouldn't pay Jon's words any mind at all.

It made Sansa somewhat happy that in the face of all the terrifying and unbelievable things Jon had told her he lived through, and in the absence of her brothers, Jon had a friend he could trust and rely on.

"Two people have come to our camp, seeking an audience with you. They say it's of great importance, but will only speak to you about it." Tormund relayed his message.

"Do you know who they are? Do you think they're Bolton's people?" Jon asked.

"Nah, one of your men says they come from further South, judging by their clothes. It's a man and a … a woman." Tormund told them, but his emphasis on 'woman' wasn't lost on Sansa.

"Really? Well, I shall see them at once. Sansa, would you like to accompany me?" Jon asked, and Sansa was grateful that he asked instead of assuming or ordering one way or another.

"I'd like to come." She responded and he smiled at her, then followed behind Tormund.

As they walked, Sansa saw that everyone was watching her. Some were murmuring and she could tell they were curious about her. Others looked surprised to see a woman on Jon's arm. She held her head high, but smiled at Jon's people warmly, realizing she ought to get used to this.

Before long, Sansa's eyes fell upon Lady Brianne with Pod at her side, as they were surrounded by Jon's guards. She realized they were the people that went there in search of Jon. She had regretted not taking Lady Brienne's offer when she met her before. Sansa mentally admitted to having been so stupid, even then.

"Lady Brienne, Pod ... this is truly a surprise." Sansa called out, getting their attention.

"Lady Sansa! How are you… My Lady, I cannot tell you how glad I am to find you here and away from that … Are you well, My Lady?" Brienne responded, surprised but seemingly as glad as she claimed to be.

"Yes, I am well." Sansa responded truthfully.

"You know them. How?" Jon asked from beside her and she realized she'd failed to introduce them properly.

"Jon, this is Lady Brienne and Pod Paine. I know Pod from Kings Landing. He was Tyrion' squire and a good man. I met Lady Brienne while I was still with Petyr. She offered to get me to safety and fulfil a sworn oath to my mother." Sansa explained to Jon, then turned back to Lady Brienne.

"Lady Brienne, I would like to apologize for not trusting you. I should have gone with you before, but I was very frightened of so many unknowns at the time." She told her.

"It's understandable, really. That's, actually, the reason I came here. I was hoping to inform Lord Commander Snow of your whereabouts. I'd hoped to ask for his aid in rescuing you." Brienne told them and Sansa felt gratitude for the warrior woman.

Sansa let go of Jon for a moment, and walked towards Brienne. She went to personally thank her and Pod, for trying to help her. Jon ordered his men to lower their weapons and assured them that the two newcomers meant no harm. Although Sansa had introduced them to Jon, Brienne still seemed wary of Jon's presence.

"Jon is not like other men, My Lady. He will not harm me. On the contrary, he would see those that harmed me, put to justice. He loves me true and has vowed to protect me, just as you have." Sansa told Brienne, trying to put the woman's mind at ease and without saying more than needing to be said.

At her words, Brienne visibly relaxed but Sansa could still see the woman was not entirely sold on Jon yet. She will see in time, if she stays, Sansa told herself.

"Lady Brienne, now that you see I am well and safe, have you any plans?" Sansa asked.

"My Lady, I hadn't thought to find you here. Now that I have, I suppose I can offer my assistance in any way that I may be needed. That is, until you are in a more permanent home. At which point, I suppose I'll try and fulfill the other half of the oath I swore to your lady Mother." Brienne responded.

"Other half?" Jon asked, taking the words right out of Sansa's mouth.

"To find your sister Arya Stark, and return her safely." Brienne answered resolutely.

"I don't… We don't believe she made it out of Kings Landing after Father was captured." Sansa told her and squeezed Jon's hand tightly, seeking his support.

"Oh, My Lady, she did. I've seen her actually, not even a year ago. She was practicing some unusual fighting techniques with a tiny sword. She was also un-trusting of my intentions and …" Brienne was telling them, when Jon's voice interrupted her story.

"Needle!" Jon gasped, but before Sansa could ask him what he meant, Brienne continued.

"Arya was with a man named Clegane. Pod called him The Hound." Brienne told them, causing them both to jump at her words.

However, they startled for different reasons... Jon out of fear for Arya based on The Hounds reputation, and Sansa out of elation and hope.

"That's wonderful!" She exclaimed, making them all look at her as if she were mad.

"Sansa? Wonderful?" Jon questioned.

"If Arya was with Sandor, then I know he'll keep her safe. I know what you must think because of his reputation. I got to know a kinder side of him, if you can believe it. He was the only person in Kings Landing that was honest with me, showed me any kindness, and saved me on multiple occasions." She told them but upon seeing their disbelieving faces, she continued.

"Sandor saved me from pushing Joffrey to his death, which would have resulted in my own death. He rescued me during a city mob riot, from being raped, and he did that against Joffrey's orders. He's crude most of the time, foul mouthed and very rough around the edges, but he never hurt me." She breathed heavily but wasn't done.

"Sandor offered to take away from there the night of Blackwater battle, swore to keep me safe and see me home. He told me he'd kill anyone that hurt me too. He swore that to me, despite being a man that didn't swear oaths to anyone. I believed him but I was too afraid then too. Although he despises the title, he's a better knight than all others who beat me at Joffrey's command." Sans told them, leaving them speechless.

"My Lady, I did not know. I fought him because I assumed the worse of him. By the time our battle neared its conclusion, Arya had run off and I left the Hound for dead. I apologize for fighting her protector and for having lost her." Brienne apologized profusely.

Sansa felt her heart sink and noticed Jon's did too… but then she realized something.

"Arya's tough! She survived on her own for quite a long time before winding up with Sandor. He didn't leave Kings Landing until the night of the Blackwater battle. I was such an immense fool, Jon, by the Gods." Sansa shook her head at her childish stupidity.

"He must have found Arya after deserting. I have no doubt he meant to keep her safe as well." Sansa spoke, letting hope fill her heart. "My point is … if Arya survived on her own as long as she did before he found her, then I'm sure she can do it again. You said she had a blade?" Sansa asked.

"It was a sword, a small one, right?" Jon asked Lady Brienne eagerly.

"Yes, My Lord. It was small and thin, almost child sized sword. She handled it very well, judging by what I saw before she spotted me." Brienne reassured them.

"Needle." Jon said again, making Sansa look at him in question.

"I gave her that sword before we all left Winterfell. You remember how she always liked playing with the boys and continuously begged to be allowed to learn. I had the sword forged for her, and she named it Needle." Jon told Sansa with a tender smile and Sansa's eyes watered.

"I can't believe she's kept it all this time." He marveled.

"Before I fought The Hound, he asked her if she was ready to use it and if she knew how. I presume he wanted assurance that she could protect herself if he fell in battle. I remember her saying something about sticking …" Lady Brienne was saying when Jon finishing her sentence for her.

"Sticking them with the pointy end." Jon said and chuckled happily.

Brienne nodded and Sansa smiled in wonder of what that meant. "That was her reply when I told her she would need to learn how to use it properly." He chuckled as did the rest.

"She's strong Jon. She was always smarter than I was at her age. She will be fine… We have to believe that." Sansa told Jon and he nodded.

"Aye, I believe you're right." Jon responded.

"Snow, we spotted Bolton's flags being raised again. They're preparing to continue fighting. How would you have us proceed?" Tormund questioned as he approached with another soldier at his side.

Jon looked to Sansa, feeling torn that he needed to leave her side. Yet, he was eager to finish what he'd gone there to do. He was about to tell her just that, when she spoke for him.

"You must go, now. I hate it, but I understand so I won't keep you. I know that you are skilled and I know you are brave. I just ask that you not do anything foolish, and I demand that you return to me unharmed. Can you promise me that?" Sansa pleaded of him.

"A man can make no such promises when going into battle, but I shall try." Jon replied as he hugged her to him, kissing the top of her head.

"Not good enough, Jon. You rid the world of that vile man and you get our home back, if you can. Just know that none of that means anything at all to me, if you don't come back safely. You vowed to protect me Jon, forever … don't break your word to me!" Sansa implored him.

Brienne had been watching their interactions since arriving. While at first the two seemed closer than she would have expected, she attributed that to their prolonged separation. She also thought it made sense due to the danger they had each faced while apart. However, she was increasingly growing wary as it was quickly becoming apparent to her, that there was something deeper going on between them… something that could not be.

Brienne knew Lady Catelyn would have raised her daughter to know better. However, Brienne understood that Sansa was a young. She was an impressionable girl that likely felt her gratitude mixing with the love she had for her brother. Brienne reasoned that it was bound to be confuse the young girl.

Jon seemed well and genuine in wanting to keep Sansa safe, but Brienne had been around men enough to know there was nothing brotherly in the way he looked at Sansa. Brienne decided to keep her observations to herself for the moment, choosing instead to discuss it with Sansa in private after Jon left to fight. However, what Brienne saw next was too much for her to ignore.

Jon was hugging Sansa as she begged him not to break his word to him. Brienne watched as Jon pulled out of the hug and they gazed into each other's eyes before he kissed Sansa. She was so shocked their actions, that she stood unmoving for a short moment before jumping into action.

"You'll step away from her at once!" Brienne demanded, holding her sword at Jon's neck.

Jon released Sansa quickly, and maneuvered her behind him, remaining between Sansa and Brienne's sword.

"Brienne, what are you doing? Stop this!" Sansa shouted in horror at what Brienne might do.

"Lady Sansa, he should not have done that. I can understand your gratitude for him having saved you, but that is no way for a man to treat his sister." Brienne told them while looking at Jon with disgust.

By that point, the entire area was surrounded. Jon's men pulled their weapons and were ready to take down the threat against their leader.

"By the gods! Lower your sword! You're too fine a woman for me to have to cut down!" Tormund told Brienne, standing behind her with his sword against her back.

"Don't, Tormund! She is only trying to protect Sansa. All will be well. Everyone, please lower your weapons." Jon spoke loudly, not realizing that Sansa had stepped out from behind him.

"Lady Brienne, I cannot tell you what it means to me to see just how deeply you're holding to your oath. Your actions prove it, but there is much you don't know. Because of that, I imagine you fear the worst, based only on what you've seen. Please, I beg you to lower your sword, for Jon truly means me no harm." Sansa spoke to Brienne gently but confidently.

"My Lady, I don't believe he means to harm you, but his actions are wrong. He must recognize that." Brienne responded, imploring Sansa to understand.

"Lady Brienne, you have my thanks for this brave act. Please understand, we have a battle to win, or I won't be the only one you'll need to protect Sansa from." His words brought forth comprehension on Brienne's face, but she had not relented.

"I need to remove the actual threat against her. I ask that you remain here with Sansa, while I go do that. Protect her in my absence and while you do, she can enlighten you on certain things." Jon told Brienne and she found herself believing him, wondering what she didn't know.

"We do have much to discuss, Lady Brienne." Sansa told her and one look into both their eyes, Brienne lowered her sword.

"Thank you." They both said at once and she nodded, while Pod went to her side.

"Are you alright, my Lady, sir?" He asked Brienne, and she nodded once more.

They all walked towards the battle horses to see Jon and the other soldiers off to battle. Sansa's nerves were shot and she felt her insides shaking. Despite how he felt inside, she forced herself look the part of a brave wife, like she often saw her mother do for her father.

"They aren't lying. Once you know the truth, you'll understand there's been no wrong-doing here. And once I return from battle, woman, you and I will talk as well." Tormund said into Brienne's ear, then scandalized her by tapping her on the behind and walked away whistling.

"I believe he likes you, my Lady." Jon smiled at Brienne's shocked face, before turning to briefly hug and kiss Sansa one last time.

"Don't forget your vow, Jon. Forever, that's what you promised." Sansa told him again, trying to will away her watery eyes.

"Forever. God's willing, I'll see you soon." He told her, mounted his horse and rode away with a good portion of his men riding after him.

"Lady Sansa, look out!" Brienne shouted in horror and pulling Sansa towards her.

Sansa turned her head expecting the worst, and then released a deep breath.

"Lady Brienne, all is well." She said with a chuckle, pulling her arm free from Brienne's hold.

"This is Ghost, he's Jon's direwolf and a very old friend of mine." Sansa explained as she approached Ghost and put her arm on the massive animal's shoulder.

It was a sight neither Brienne or Pod ever thought they'd see. Sansa was a tall but thin and dainty woman. Yet she stood affectionately caressing such an intimidatingly huge beast, as if it were nothing more than a house pet. Once they accepted Sansa's words, she asked them to follow her back towards Jon's tent. They followed behind her, but were still wary as they overheard her speaking to the animal walking beside her.

"I thought you'd have run after Jon. I wish you had, for no one could defend him like you, Ghost. Did he ask you to stay or was that your idea? Get the girl while your master's away?" Sansa spoke and giggled when the direwolf yipped at her words.

Brienne marveled at how it was almost like the beast could understand what Sansa was saying. Though, that couldn't be possible, Brienne reasoned with herself. Finally, they seemed to have reached their destination, for Sansa pulled the flap of a tent open and asked for them to come inside.

"Lady Sansa, can he understand you… the direwolf?" Pod asked and Brienne wanted to shush him, but felt that same curiosity herself.

"Oh, he most definitely can. I used to have a direwolf too, Ghost's sister Lady. All my siblings had one as while we were growing up. It wasn't long before each of us realized their intelligence was far greater than could be expected of any wild animal, and each of us bonded to our direwolf." She explained with a whistful smile.

"Lady could tell if I was upset, and she'd cheer me up. On nights that felt cold or if I was scared, she'd make her way through the halls and climb into my bed. It was unbecoming of a Lady, my mother often said, but Lady never failed to be there for me. Ghost is the same way with Jon, and apparently with me now too." Sansa told them, leaving them practically speechless, as she sat on a chair with ghost laying at her feet and she asked them to have a seat too.

"Lady Brienne, I'd like to thank you once again, for your offered protection. However, I believe its time you learned a little about Jon. Only three other people know, aside from him and myself." Sansa said, bringing their attention back to the important matter to be discussed, so Brienne nodded for Sansa to continue.

"Your discretion is of the upmost importance, and I'll need assurance that neither of you will repeat what I am about to reveal." At their agreement, Sansa proceeded.

"He is the baby my father brought home after the end of Robert's rebellion, which he claimed he'd fathered with a nameless woman while on the road during the war. Jon was raised in Winterfell as my father's bastard son, my half-brother. For decades, that is how everyone knew him. I can tell you now, that was a lie my father told my mother and practically all of Westeros." Sansa told them, and she watched their curiosity grow.

She felt she could trust them, but the details were Jon's right to reserve if he wanted to, and she would not betray that.

"I cannot reveal the truth of his parentage, but I can assure you that Jon was not my father's son. My father raised him as such, for Jon's protection. The lie was his way of fulfilling a sacred oath to Jon's mother, whom was someone my father cared for." She told them, then thought over her words.

"I feel there might have been a better way that to allow my mother to believe the worst of him, and for the world to know Jon as a bastard… But, I imagine my father did the best he could with what he had to do. He was a stubbornly honorable man that way." Sansa said with a sad smile.

"My Lady, I had no idea. As he is not your brother, I shall apologize as soon as I can for threatening his life as I did. However, even if all you say is true, there's a closeness between the two of you. I can see the man cares for you, but you're a lady, and a young one at that. I'm wary for you." Brienne replied, but Sansa only giggled.

"Of that, you can be certain. How familiar are you with the Northern traditions, Lady Brienne? Sansa asked and when Brienne replied that she knew of none, Sansa explained further.

"A very old and hardly practiced custom in the North, is stealing a bride." At Pod and Brienne's confused faces, she continued.

"It's mostly practiced among the Free Folk still, but we've heard of minor houses that still observe it. If a man should happen upon a woman alone, he can steal her away to be his bride. Another Northern custom, and most commonly used is a Northern Wedding. The weirwood tree is said to hold the spirits of the Old Gods, and you'd seldom find Northerners that hold to the belief of The Seven." Both Brienne and Pod nodded seeming very interested in what they were hearing, but neither seemed to be connecting the dots yet.

"You see, a Northern Wedding consists a man and woman standing before a weirwood tree. The man would make a promise to protect his wife forever. Then, he'd gift her a cloth of any kind, as a sign that he would also provide for her. Sometimes they might family or friends present, but it's mostly done with just the bride and groom, and the spirits of the Old Gods in the trees to bless their union." Sansa told them, smiling as she recalled hers and Jon's escape the previous night.

"That all seems rather unusual compared to southern customs, but interesting as well. Tell me, my Lady, what does this have to do with anything?" Brienne asked, making Sansa smile wider.

"I was alone in the catacombs underneath Winterfell yesterday evening. Its where the bones of The Starks rest. You see, I was set to marry Ramsay tonight against my will. So, while he was in battle, I made my way to the tombs. I was prepared to end my life among the only relatives I had access to." She told them, causing them to gasp but she shook her head to avoid their interruption.

"I didn't do it, as you can see. In any case, the reason I didn't, is because Jon found me down there. He used a secret entrance that not even I had been aware of. He was planning to get to Ramsay from the inside, but found me instead. He decided to get me out instead of continuing to fight without the assurance that I was safe first." She told them.

"Thank the Gods." Brienne exclaimed.

"Yes, well, in any case ... Jon stole me away." Sansa replied and didn't see either of them realize the weight of her words, so she continued.

"Jon stole me away, right from underneath all the Boltons' noses. As we made our way through the Godswood Forrest last night, Jon placed his outer coat over my cold shoulders. When I thanked him, he promised to keep me safe forever." Sansa told them and while Pod simply nodded, Sansa saw Brienne's eyes open widely.

"Do you mean to say that you consider him your husband now, My Lady?" Brienne asked her, making Pod's eyes widen as well.

"He is my Lord Husband now, and I his Lady wife. His words and actions before the weirwood trees last night have blessed our union. When we confessed our love for one another, we also consummated our Northern marriage." Sansa concluded proudly.

"By the gods!" Brienne exclaimed loudly, shaking her head. "I was too late then, to recue you and offer you another choice for your future." She rambled.

"No, Lady Brienne. Please see it our way. I realize many will have the same reaction as you, but I hope one day you'll see that Jon and I love one another. Truly." Sansa spoke with conviction.

"My gratitude and what many believe is an antiquated custom aside, he is not my brother. So, in observance of our mutual Northern heritage, we're married now. I had no choice taken from me and instead, Jon and I made that choice together. Trust me, Lady Brienne. He and I discussed the meaning of our actions, then we choose to remain together, as husband and wife." Sansa told them both and while Brienne worried, she could also see that Sansa meant her words.

"Well, if it is alright with you, I'd like to stay. I shall keep an eye on this new husband of yours for some time. Once I feel he is true to you, I shall ask to be relieved so that I may search for your sister." Brienne told her, and Sansa beamed while nodding.

"Me too, if it pleases My Lady." Pod echoed and Sansa nodded at him too.

"I'd love nothing more. Thank you both, once again. Now, I do believe Jon had made some arrangements for an additional tent meant for me, before we well… I'm sure it's perfectly suitable for you both. He pointed it out to me this morning. I can see you to it, and arrange for some water for you to both clean up, if you like. Then, I can see about getting you some food." Sansa told them, and they agreed.

"Pod, why don't you go first. I shall like to remain vigilant by Lady Sansa's tent until her husband returns. Not to discredit Ghost in any way," Brienne said eyeing him at Sansa's side.

"Whatever you prefer. I shall enjoy your company while I go in search of some breakfast." She replied, all smiles.

They walked outside her tent to fetch someone for the water so Pod could bathe first, and for some breakfast. Sansa met a good portion of the Free Folk that were left behind while the others went to fight. They were helpful in showing her around. It seemed Tormund made easy work of spreading around that Sansa was Jon's wife. Several of the women congratulated her on getting Stolen by such a catch.

After nearly two hours since Jon left, my nerves were reaching a breaking point. There'd been no word from the battle, good or bad. Some of the remaining warriors in the camp assured me that was common, and told me not to lose faith. I appreciated their words, but I'd only just gotten him back. I only got one night's glimpse of what a happy life could be. I was terrified to have him taken away from me like everything else.

Suddenly, Ghost howled loudly, nudged me and stomped his paws before me before he ran off. I couldn't help feeling that he was telling me to follow him. And I feared the reason why that might be.

Had Jon been hurt, or worse? My mind dreaded.

Before I could let the fear paralyze me, and before Brienne or anyone else could stop me, I shot off in the direction Ghost went in.

* * *

 **A/N: Lady Brienne & Pod have joined Jon and Sansa's cause. Our newest King & Queen in the North seem stronger than ever. Ramsay won't know what hit him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**STOLEN**

 **Chapter 3**

"I am Arya Stark of Winterfell," She told him, letting the truth of her words fill her being with a certain pride.

She squared her shoulders before adding that she was going back. At her words, Jaqen looked at her with a small semblance of admiration on his usually stoic face. After everything she learned and endured in Braavos, she felt sure of her abilities. And that was in great part, due to Jaqen. When she realized that Jaqen would not make a move to stop her, she nodded at him.

She hoped he understood that was all the gratitude she could muster for the man that taught her so much, but had also just tried to have her killed. With nothing left for her there, she left to seek passage aboard a ship. She didn't have any belongings to worry about, as Needle was already securely at her waist.

Killing Trant had not only awoken her need for vengeance, but after her time with the Faceles Men, she finally had the know-how. There would be no stopping her from avenging her family. The North Remembers, she thought to herself, and Winter is Coming, she mentally added.

Once the ship began its journey, she refused to look back to the Essos shore line as it shrank in the distance. Instead, she decided to stand at the front of the ship, looking out into the vast ocean that would soon show her Westeros. As she stared out into the sea before her, she allowed herself to think of those she had been forced to try and forgetting for so long.

Jon, she thought of first. She wondered how he fared at the Wall. She longed to see her big brother again soon. She tried to picture his face and she remembered their hug after he'd given her Needle. Thinking of him, she suddenly hoped her journey for vengeance would not keep her from finding him for too long.

Thoughts of Sansa filled her mind next. Though they never got along as children, she couldn't help but wonder how her perfect sister was doing in Kings Landing. The Lone Wolf dies, but the Pack Survives, her father's words echoed in her mind. The thought of a lone wolf dying suddenly filled her with dread. Arya herself had nearly died, but she had Needle and she had learned to fight.

Sansa had only ever trained to be the perfect Lady, and the feeling of dread grew within Arya. She knew Sansa would have a hard-enough time in the lions' den, if Joffrey was any indication. But she also wondered if Sansa had survived at all, once she recalled the things The Hound told her during the time they spent together.

If Sansa was alive, then she was alone, and that didn't sit well with Arya. After all, childish disagreements or not, Sansa was still her sister and part of her pack. With that in mind, she decided she needed information on what had gone on in Westeros during her time away. Her vengeance would have to wait until she knew if what remained of her family were safe.

Arya spent the following weeks on the ship practicing her water dancing with Needle. She also practiced the other fighting skills she learned at the House of White and Black. And after three men aboard the ship died of different causes, she also practiced wearing their faces. She knew she would likely need every tool she had at her disposal for her plans to work.

When the ship's captain called out that they would arrive within the hour, Arya made her way to the ship's deck She could clearly see the Red Keep in the distance, as the ship approached Kings Landing near the Blackwater Harbor. A surge of feelings started welling within her. Westeros was home, but her only real home was Winterfell.

Kings Landing was the place her father, grandfather and uncle were killed, as well as Syrio, and countless other Northerners. She only hoped Sansa hadn't met the same fate. She decided it was best to enter Kinds Landing wearing a dead man's face to learn all she needed to know about Sansa's whereabouts, without anyone knowing who she was.

It took Arya only a day to learn Cersei was ruling as Queen of Westeros, after Joffrey and Tommen's deaths. That same day, she learned that the Imp and Sansa had not only been married, but then accused of killing Joffrey. Arya also learned that Sansa disappeared from Kings Landing before anyone knew she'd gone, and that Tyrion had been found guilty after a trial by combat. Somehow, he also managed to escape before being killed, but not before he killed Tywin himself.

Arya didn't know what to make of these stories, whether to believe them as truth, or exaggerations, or not at all. Yet, the more people she spoke to, the same stories were repeated time and again. In addition, and to her surprise, Arya was also informed that her brother Jon had been recently named King in the North. According to the people, it happened after being killed and later resurrected.

If the drunkards could all be believed, Jon was currently leading a charge to remove Ramsay Bolton and his men from Winterfell. According to those same people, Sansa was already in Winterfell, waiting to be married off to the Bolton's Bastard. Apparently, they'd discovered that the Arya Stark they originally intended for him to mary, was a fake.

It was a lot of information to take in, but one thing was clear. She needed to go North as soon as possible to confirm if her remaining family was truly safe.

Arya set out to acquire a horse and on the very next day, she was on her way towards Flea Bottom city limits when she passed a smithy. She would have kept riding, if not for a bull's helm she saw on display. She knew it wasn't the very same as the one she'd seen years ago, but still… it seemed too much of a coincidence. She debated for several moments whether to stop or keep riding. She rationalized that it couldn't be, but she still stopped, if only to put her imagination to rest.

Inside, she found a blonde man that could never be confused for who she thought she'd find. The non-top sounds of hammering metal echoed from somewhere else inside. She didn't dare believe he could be there, but she also wanted it to be her face he saw if he was. Before the blonde man even knew she was there, she removed the dead man's face shed been wearing.

"Excuse me, sir." She called to the blonde sharpening a sword, while the metal hammering continued from somewhere in the back.

"Yeah? What can I do for ya?" The man looked up from the sword to see a short woman wearing men's clothes before him.

"I was wondering about the bull helm on display outside." She responded, loud enough to be heard over the metal clangs.

"Oh, that. I told the boy no one would be interested in that helm. Soldiers always ask for the common type. But, he's a bull-headed lad that one. What interest you got it that helm?" The man asked without shouting, since the hammering had stopped.

"Well, I'm not interested in the helm, really. I'm wondering about the person that made it." Arya told him, suddenly feeling her heart beating faster than she expected because the man's words hit home within her.

"You know 'em? I can get him, if that's what ya want. What's ya name?" The man asked, but movement behind the man caught her attention.

"Arry. Her name's Arry." The figure behind the man responded, and Arya felt her throat was suddenly too thick to swallow.

Gendry. He looked… older… but the same as she remembered. Her tummy felt tight, as did her chest, regardless of how fast her heart was beating. She couldn't blink, she couldn't move, and she couldn't speak. But she refused to cry, although her eyes did sting.

"Could you give us a moment, Thom?" Gendry asked the blonde man, who grumbled but left them before he approached her until he stood right in front of her.

"My Lady, Arry… I've missed you." Gendry told her barely above a whisper and that was all it took.

Suddenly, Arya sprang into action, latching onto Gendry. She wrapped her arms around his upper torso. She'd moved so fast that she caught him off guard. After a slight chuckle, he wrapped his arms around her too, bending slightly to put his head upon hers hers.

"Stupid!" She muffled against his chest angrily. "I hate you for leaving me, do you know that?" She raged as best she could without letting him go, but instead, holding him tighter.

"You're right, My Lady." He chuckled, hugging her just as tight. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

Gendry always thought fondly of her, and never stopped worrying over what had become of her after they parted. He truly cared for her, probably in ways he knew she was too young to understand at the time. Now, she was there, in his arms, and he'd have to be blind to not see how truly beautiful she was. Not that he could express any of that to her so bluntly, he knew.

Arry was not interested in being a beautiful lady, or courted as such. He knew he needed to earn her forgiveness first, and her trust as well. Then, he'd never let her out of his sight again. She had tried to be family to him once, and he yearned for that and more. Yet if that didn't trn out to be what she wanted in the long run, he would likely remain near her in any way she would allow. If only to make sure she was safe.

"Don't apologize, there's no need. Just don't be stupid again, got it?!" She demanded of him after pulling out of his arms to look him in the eyes.

"Alright, My Lady. I shall try." He smiled down at her, thinking he knew what would come next.

Yet, instead of a kick to the shin as he expected, she hugged him again.

"I've missed you, Gendry. Even when I wasn't supposed to think about you, or anyone else so I could become No One." She stold him, even if he didn't undertsand what she meant by that.

"I'm headed North. Will you come with me, Gendry?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

His heart was beating fast again, but not at the idea of going with her because he knew he'd follow her anywhere. He was thrilled that she still seemed to want him around her. The thought made him smile, which made her smile in return. She was truly a beautiful young woman, no matter how she tried to hide it.

"When do we leave, My Lady?" He asked her, and caught her in time as she jumped into his arms for another tight hug.

Once he set her down, she kicked him in the shin. It was hard but a lot softer than he imagined her capable.

"That'll be enough of the My Lady shit!" He'd been momentarily startled, until her demand.

That was more in line with what he expected from her before, which made him laugh loudly.

"As you wish, Arry." He told her softly, making her smile fondly at him.

"Arya." She told him, then added, "I've had enough of being No One and so many others for the time being. Please, just call me Arya." She told him softly.

Again, he wondered what she meant, but figured they'd have plenty of time to discuss all that they'd missed during their time apart. He took her hand in his, not really sure why, only knowing it felt right.

"Alright then, Arya Stark. You lead and I shall follow." His words were soft but the emotion behind them was strong.

It was the first time she'd been addressed by her true name in years. To hear it from his lips, and followed by a statement like that, felt unlike anything ever had before. She didn't know how to identify the feelings within her, but she welcomed them because they were born from him.

She decided not to address them for now, choosing instead to focus on their departure. She had shown her face and he'd spoken her name. Even if it as whispered between them, she knew there were eyes and ears everywhere.

"How long would you need before we can leave? I'd like to leave as soon as possible. This place is not friendly to Northerners, or my family in particular." She asked.

She suddenly worried she'd be discovered and what that could mean for his safety. Meanwhile, her words made him worry only for her safety.

"You're right. This place is only friendly to the lions, and only just a few of them. I sleep in the back and only need to grab one thing; my hammer. I also have a horse stabled nearby." He told her, which made her sad for uprooting him but also relieved he would be joining her without delay.

"So, I heard your brother's a King now. Guess that makes you a Princess, more than a Lady." He commented after a day's ride on one of the lesser used roads.

Until that moment, they hadn't spoken of anything outside of travel plans, to avoid being overheard by anyone else. To any passersby, they were just two merchants with nothing of importance about them. Hardly anyone spared them a second glance, and for that, they were both glad. Not even the guard cared about their departure, because they were more preoccupied with keeping people outside of the gates.

"I suppose it does, but how well do you think it will go for anyone that tries to enforce that lifestyle upon me?" She asked with a devious smile, making him laugh.

"About as well as it went for anyone that tried to make a Lady out of you as a girl, I imagine." He responded, which made her laugh until her smile died a bit.

"The only one that ever got close at making me appear a Lady, was my mother." Arya told him, and his heart hurt for her because he knew the fate her family met.

"I'm sorry, Arya. I heard about everything that happened to your family." He told her sympathetically.

"What else have you heard, Gendry? I've heard several tales from drunkards and strangers. While they all seemed to say the similar things, I can't bring myself believe they could all be true." She implored him.

It struck him odd that she wouldn't have heard everything, just as all of Westeros had… and then it hit him.

"You haven't been in Westeros, have you?" He asked her, already suspecting it.

"I was in Braavos. I left when I knew there was no Winterfell to return to. I sought out the Faceless Men, like Jaqen. Do you remember him? I trained with them at the House of Black and White." She revealed and saw a certain look across his face.

" I did what I had to do. I learned, I fought, I nearly died but I survived. I only just returned yesterday." She told him, saying the words devoid of any emotion.

Arya realized as she spoke, that her truth might make him turn away from her for good. Yet needing to be honest.

Gendry remained quiet for a short time, processing all that she'd told him. He was sure there was a longer story, but for that moment, her abridged version seemed enough for him. He accepted that Arya left Westeros to train with an assassin. She'd most likely become one, and only just returned. He could guess at her motives, but couldn't begrudge her her actions. She did what she had to do, and she survived.

He would hold on to that, for he felt it was what mattered most to him. He supposed whatever fighting skills she learned could only help if they got into trouble during their journey. He sighed, then chuckled drawing her attention curiosity to him.

"What?" She questioned, truly wondering what could have been so funny about her confession, unless he didn't believe her.

"It's just… I was worried for you while we were still in Kings Landing. I only hoped I'd be enough to protect you if we got into trouble while on the road. I guess I needn't have worried so much." He finished, drawing a relieved laugh from her.

"No, you truly needn't have." She replied easily, grateful that he believed her and didn't run.

She really shouldn't have been surprised by his easy acceptance. After all, that was his nature. She'd learned that about him years ago, when he first discovered she was a girl and Arya Stark, of all people. He protected her then, in his own way. She … she loved him … and was grateful for it.

"Thank you, Gendry, for dropping everything to come with me. And, for being so accepting of my truths today, just as you were when I was a girl masquerading as a boy." She told him genuinely.

"You're welcome Arya, but no thanks are necessary. Although, I do hope your brother will let me join him in the battle to help win back your home for you. I've been practicing with my war hammer every day. I wanted to be ready for whatever came my way. I'll count myself lucky that it was you." He told her with a wink.

She smiled feeling a new warmth within her, and her heart seemed to skip a beat.

"Yeah, lucky." She murmured in return, weirdly feeling her face hotter than usual.

He caught sight of her blush before she turned her face away, and it gave him hope. He didn't think that with all she'd lived, she'd ever been flirted with. In no way intending to toy with her, he still hoped to use her naivety in that one area of life, to his advantage.

Sure, he knew his chances of ever reaching her station were damned near impossible. He'd already accepted that in the past. He even alienated himself from her because of those differences, but that did neither of them any good in the end. He wouldn't repeat that mistake again. He began to love her then, and he loved her still. He wanted to try to win her heart.

They rode every day and even some nights. While they did, they filled each other in on their lives before they'd met, and after they parted. One day, Gendry would tell her stories of how he grew up. The following day, Arya would recount stories of growing up with her siblings in Winterfell. It was partially bittersweet for her, knowing Winterfell would never be the same, and not knowing which of her siblings she'd ever see again.

Other days, he told her what he endured with his uncle Stannis and the Red Witch, and about getting away and establishing himself with the blacksmith she'd found him with. For her part, she recounted everything from her time with the Hound, as well as their parting when the Tarth woman beat him.

Arya also found herself being entirely honest about her time with the Faceless Men. At first, she was uneasy about saying too much, out of fear of a negative reaction from him. But, he proved her worry was for naut. He told her he was proud of her for holding her own, and learning all she could.

Gendry also told Arya all that he'd heard about her family. She learned that Little Finger arranged for Sansa to be taken from Kings Landing the day of Joffrey's wedding. Theory was, Petyr took Sansa to their Aunt Lysa for protection. Gendry told her that soon after Lysa's death, Sansa revealed herself to the Lords of the Vale, and told Arya that a match was being arranged for her to marry Ramsay Bolton.

Arya felt a twist in her stomach as she realized Sansa had been at The Eyrie when she and The Hound were there. She'd been so close at one point, but she didn't want to focus on that. Had she and Sansa been reunited there, she never would have gone to Jaqen to train.

Gendry also told Arya that after Roose Bolton took Winterfell, he offered a reward for anyone that could locate Arya or either of her younger brothers. Theon Greyjoy hadn't killed them as he'd made it seem. Arya was getting overwhelmed by everything Gendry told her.

The following information to make its way south, was that Ramsay killed his own father and called the search off for the Stark children after naming himself the newest Warden of the North. That pissed Arya off in ways she didn't know how to express.

"According to the rumors, your brothers left Winterfell with their direwolves. The two Reed children, a wild woman and a near giant of a man accompanied them."

"Hodor!" Arya exclaimed suddenly, smiling brightly as hope filled her.

She felt uplifted at the thought that her two younger brothers were alive and safely in hiding, just as she had been while everyone believed her dead.

"Oh, Gendry … I truly hope they're safe somewhere. I have no doubt Jon can win our home back. Maybe once they hear Winterfell is safe again, they'll return and my family will be together again." She told him with a newfound excitement.

"And me?" He asked without being able to stop himself. "I'm only Robert's bastard, Arya, but a bastard just the same. How close do you think they'll let us be?" He voiced his concern.

"You're my family, Gendry. And I am yours. You'll be wherever I am. And where you go, I go." She told him without missing a beat.

"Besides, Jon was a bastard too and now he's King. Who knows? He may even legitimize you. As far as either of us know, you're the last of House Baratheon."

"Until I have children." He told her after a second, causing her heart to do that thing again.

"Do you want children?" She asked, not really knowing what else to say.

"I never really gave it much thought before. What's a bastard got to offer a woman or children, you know?" He responded with a far-off look.

"And now?" She asked.

"Well, I'm still a bastard." He said with a light shake of his head.

"For now. What if you were legitimized?" Arya inquired again, not sure why she wanted to know so much.

"As a legitimized Baratheon, I suppose I'd have many options." He told her, perhaps trying to get a reaction out of her.

He inwardly smiled when her eyes opened comically wide. She only nodded, appearing less than thrilled with his prospects, but that's what he was hoping for.

"Yes, many options." She eventually agreed reluctantly without not facing him.

"As a Baratheon, I suppose it might not be held against me if I followed in my father's footsteps in pursuing a daughter of Winterfell." He said and noted her confused face.

"A Lady like no other I'd find any place else. Robert fell for a wild Winter Rose of Winterfell, and I suppose we have similar taste in beautiful women." He added, hoping it wasn't too much for her to handle.

That did it! He was rewarded for that comment by a sudden snap of her neck, she suddenly turned her head to stare at him in disbelief. All he could do was smile at her and shoot her another wink.

She blushed furiously, but remained quiet for several minutes.

"Perhaps this time, the Baratheon might actually get the Stark in the end." She remarked, then purposely rode harder to get ahead of him.

She left him almost dumbfounded, but thrilled by the idea of her accepting him. She also liked that she'd flirted with him in return. Her comment was a challenge, but also felt like a promise, coming from someone like Arya Stark.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry its been SO LONG since my last update. I have a few other stories happening, as well as some other projects I'm working on. I'm almost at the end.**

 **Special thanks to those that have stuck by me 3 Love you guys! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**STOLEN**

 **Chapter 4**

So many had gathered by the time Sansa made it to where the returning soldiers were arriving. Some had already unmounted their horses, while some were thrown and visibly wounded atop their steeds. There was shouting and orders being throne about, as everyone tried to help the wounded. Everywhere she looked, people in chaos and she couldn't find the only person she wanted to see.

"My Lady!" She heard Brienne's call from somewhere behind herself. "My Lady, Sansa!" Brienne and Pod yelled, but she ignored them because she couldn't stop looking for Jon.

She was being bumped and hearded from one direction, to another. She hated that her legs had been too slow to catch up with Ghost when he ran. Surely, he'd have found Jon already. Sansa could only hope that he was alright, and not too badly hurt. Her fear continued to take root inside her, as she continued to fail in locating Jon, his horse, or Ghost.

Suddenly, a loud howl was heard above the noise of the crowd, and she felt her heart stop. Once everyone hushed, she heard Tormund's voice yelling.

"Oye, you cunts, your King is asking for his Queen. Shut your traps and allow her to pass!" He yelled and she was both, grateful but also scared that Jon wasn't there himself.

"I'm here, Tormund. Where's Jon?" She yelled as loud as she could.

Once she'd responded, she noticed people spreading out, and allowing her to make her way towards where she believed Tormund and Jon were. Suddenly, a huge mass of white fur jumped over people to land at her side.

"My Lady, are you alright?" Pod asked as he and Brienne reached her, but she only nodded absently paying them little attention.

"Take me to him." She begged Ghost and he bent his front legs, allowing her to climb onto his shoulders.

"My Lady, please. We can get you there, no need to put yourself in danger." Brienne tried to stop her, but Sansa only shook her head at Brienne before urging Ghost to run.

Sansa was frightened while riding the direwolf, for it was nothing like riding on a mounted horse. Yet, she found she was more scared of what condition she'd find Jon in. She saw Tormund several yards away as Ghost ran past him. He looked shocked at seeing Sansa on the direwolf, but she didn't let that distract her.

Ghost was fast and she felt his strength and power underneath her, as he leaped over any obstacle to get her to their destination. Sansa was glad she'd managed a very tight grip on his fur, or she'd have surely flown off.

After several minutes of riding through the mass of countless soldiers, Sansa noticed Ghost had slowed to a trot. She saw a group huddled together and realized that was where Ghost was leading them. That's where Jon was, she just knew it.

"Jon!" She called, only feet away and watched the huddled group separate.

Once they did, she saw they'd been fussing over Jon as he lay on the ground. Her fear spiked as Ghost finally stopped just beside him, so she jumped off. She got to Jon's side at once, to look him over.

"Ghost let you ride him?" He asked with a smile, trying and failing to mask the pain he was in.

"Where are you hurt? What can I do?" She asked desperately, unable to stop her eyes from watering.

"Kiss me." Was his only reply and she cried hard, but did as he asked.

"Tell me, Jon." Sansa begged him after the kiss.

"Don't fret. I took few hits and the maester believes I've broken or bruised a couple of ribs. It hurt to ride and I kept getting winded, so they asked me to stop so they could fetch a carriage." He told her, and she looked skeptical.

"Jon?" She wanted to believe him, but wasn't sure if he was being completely honest.

"I swear to you, Sansa. I'll be alright. Uncomfortable, but nothing a few days in bed with my queen won't heal." He told her, smiling up at her through the pain once again.

Sansa let her eyes close for a moment, felling the remaining fear and adrenaline that had invaded her body, finally leave her. She sighed and bent her head to kiss him tenderly again.

"I love you, Jon. I'm so relieved you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." She confessed as he wiped her tears from her cheek.

"You won't have to find out." He told her softly and she finally smiled brightly at him.

"That was some riding, lass." Tormund commented as he arrived with the carriage for Jon, and she laughed recalling his shocked face from before.

"I cant believe I did that." She said astonished at herself, and thinking clearly for the first time since Jon left for battle.

"Can't believe Ghost let you ride him. He's never done that for me." Jon grumbled, to which Tormund replied that Sansa was prettier than Jon, and everyone laughed.

Tormund, the maester, and a few soldiers helped get Jon into the carriage, where Sansa joined him. She was thrilled he was alive, but sorry to see him hurt.

"I told you to get back safely, unharmed, I believe I said." She reminded him while kissing his hand that she held.

"You haven't asked." He told her, looking into her eyes to see she was confused by his words. "About the battle. You haven't asked the outcome." At his clarification, her eyes widened.

"I was so focused on you … I hadn't even thought … What happened?" She asked fearful of his response.

"We're going home, Sansa. Winterfell is yours." He told her and she noticed the way his eyes shined.

"Ours, Jon." She corrected, profoundly happy and overjoyed as a tear slipped from her eye.

"Will you officially marry me, Sansa? Not rushed or fleeing through the woods. Will you stand with me at the Heart Tree, and ask the Old Gods to bless our marriage?" He asked her and her resulting smile nearly blew him away.

"Yes, Jon. Of course I will." She aid before kissing him passionately, while being mindful of his injury.

That was the last night they spent in Jon's tent. The very next morning, they took the carriage to the front gates of Winterfell. Both their hearts were pounding in their chests as they gazed upon the open entry of their home.

"It's not how you remember it." He warned but she shook her head slightly.

"It's home." She responded.

Once they stepped through the gates, she looked all around. She looked to where Ramsay had hung his flayed man flags, and found them torn down, layign as nothing more than rags on the bloodied floor. She the saw the remnants of the broken tower and then she looked at the keep.

She looked beside her to where Jon was watching her as she appraised Winterfell. Jon hoped she could see past the differences, and past the pain she'd endured there. When she smiled, it was sad but it was also hopeful. He took her hand and led her further into the courtyard.

"Your mother and father would watch us play, from just there." He pointed to a spot on a balcony and her eyes could almost see them there, so she smiled.

"You and Robb would practice your swords over there." She commented and watched him smile sadly at the area she'd pointed to.

"Still cant believe he's gone... that he's not here as we return." He told her sadly and she nodded in total understanding.

"Where ever Robb, Father and Mother are now, I believe they are with us because we keep them in our hearts." She told him softly, wanting to believe her own words.

"I believe you're right, Sansa. Always so wise." He said playfully, but the sentiment in his eyes revealed that he wanted to believe her words too.

As people started joining them, they began to help get things settled. Jon ordered that the bones of Ramsay and his fallen men be returned to their land by the surviving soldiers. As the last of his family, Ramsay had no one to claim him. Therefor, Jon asked that they burry him and Roose's bones near the Dreadfort. He didn't yet know who he'd grant that castle to, but there was time to think on that later.

While Jon helped with the exterior of the castle, Sansa took to cleaning out her parent's old bedroom first. She instructed the maids to have the linens and almost everything burned or destroyed, except for the wood bed frame and furniture. She wanted to make sure nothing of Roose or Ramsay could possibly remain in there.

After that, her and the maids moved on to Robb and Jon's old rooms, and then her younger brothers' rooms. She was glad to note they appeared relatively untouched. Still she tidied up and straightened things out. She also made sure the boys' roomshad fresh linens, in case they … She let the thought drop, not wanting to jinx things.

Sansa also oversaw that the cooks got to work as soon as possible. Once they'd all eaten, she got started on hers and Arya's rooms. She realized they'd been used by Myranda and Walda, respectively. Sansa felt for Roose's wife, for she was faultless in anything that happened. Yet, she hated that Arya's room had been tainted by Myranda in any way, so she scrubbed extra hard in that room, just as she had in her parents' room.

"I think you've worked yourself to the bone, Love." She heard Jon say from the door and turned to see him leaning against the door frame.

"I want to make sure Arya's room is fit for whenever she returns." She told him, but he could see there was more to it.

"Is that all? The maids said you allowed their help in your old room, mine, Robb's, and the boys', but not this one." He commented and she sighed.

"Ramsay's paramour was using this room... she was a vile as he was."

"Myranda?" He questioned and she nodded, wondering how he knew that.

"She got herself killed trying to defend him. I heard him yell at her to run, before she tried to shoot an arrow at me. Tormund took her out before she could. I used his distraction to kill him." Jon explained and Sansa released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"I can't tell you how glad I am that it's over." She sighed, going over to hug him. "Was there any news on Theon?" She asked after a moment and felt him stiffen.

"He is still here." Jon confessed after a moment, and Sansa detected something in his tone was off.

"What is it?" She asked, looking up at his face and noting his troubled look.

"He's … He's not …" Jon sighed trying to find the right words but Sansa knew what he was trying to say.

"He's not the same Theon he used to be." She commented and he nodded at her sadly.

"When I first heard from his sister that he was in a bad way, I didn't care. I felt he deserved whatever he got. I felt nothing but hate for him." Jon spoke while looking at the ground.

"Still, nothing could have prepared me for how I found him in the dungeon. He's not... it's like he's barely a man anymore." Jon lamented before shaking his head.

"No, he's not. Ramsay had him for too long. What I was witness to, I'm afraid pales in comparison to all he endured."

"I still hate him. I hate how he betrayed our family, whatever his reasons... But …" Jon started, and Sansa finished.

"No human being deserves what he got. Well, except maybe the one who did it."

Jon nodded at her words, agreeing with her entirely. He bent his head and kissed her lips tenderly, then asked if she was ready for bed. She looked back into the pristine bedroom, realized she'd done all she could, then nodded at Jon.

That night, and every other night for weeks, they made love. They'd discuss their plans for restoring Winterfell to it's former glory, until they fell asleep. Whether it was getting the farmers to ready the crop for the approaching winter, or repopulating Wintertown with the Free Folk that needed the homes that had been abandoned after Winterfell was sacked... the planned everything together. The Free Folk were just happy to be south of The Wall because of all the sweeping blizzards that made their land uninhabitable.

Neither Jon nor Sansa broached the topic of his birthright or renewing their vows, but both ideas being present in their thoughts. Nothing was really stopping them, except perhaps a feeling like they were waiting for something before making any new changes, or perhaps a few certain someones.

"Your Majesties, I beg your pardons. You're needed in the courtyard as soon as you can." A maid called through their door one morning after knocking.

"We'll be right there. What do you supposed could be the matter?" Sansa called out, then turned to Jon as he wiped the sleep from I face.

They dressed promptly and made their way to the courtyard. The whole way there, they took guesses as to whether there was a dispute that needed their attention, if there whetherthere might be a problem with the growing crop. Neither of them could have predicted what was in store for them, as they walked across the balcony her parents used to stand at, on their way to the stairs.

"Mother! Father!" A young voice called out from below, startling Sansa and Jon.

Thy peered over the edge and couldn't believe their eyes. They saw Hodor with an older but solemn looking Bran on a wagon. A young girl was with them, and so was Asha, as she tried to keep hold of a much bigger and wilder looking Rickon. He screamed up at them, just like he had moments ago.

"Rickon! Bran! Gods, Jon. They're back!" Sansa yelled as she ran with Jon right behind her.

Sansa saw Rickon free himself from Asha's hold. He met Sansa in a tight hold at the bottom of the steps, all the while crying for his mother. She realized that while he was nine, he was still just a boy that missed their mother. His memory of her must have been easily confused in the mind of a small child. Besides which, Sansa did look like her mother a lot.

"Rickon, I'm not Mother. I'm Sansa, your sister. Don't you remember me?" She asked him heartbrokenly and he peered up at her with his tear-filled eyes.

"And I'm Jon, not Father." Jon added softly after reaching their side.

"Sansa and Jon, yes... Where are Mother and Father?" Rickon asked them sadly and Sansa heard Jon curse under his breath.

"Come. Let me see to Bran first, then we'll talk about Mother and Father." She told him smoothly, standing and taking his hand to walk towards her other brother on the wagon.

"Sansa, I've missed you, dear Sister." Bran told her softly as she neared him.

"And I've missed you too, Bran." She replied, climbing up next to him, throwing away any propriety the old ansa would have held on to.

She hugged Bran tightly for several moments, letting the happiness at having her youngest siblings at her side once more. She felt lighter than she had in so long, and smiled brightly at Jon over Bran's shoulder.

"I can see why Rickon was so confused by you." Bran commented with his thumb under Sansa's chin. "You certainly look much happier than I've seen you in months." Bran added while looking into her eyes in a way he never had before, and confusing Sansa with his words.

"Jon, we have much to discuss about your future … but know that I'll not seek to take your rightful title in the North, any more than anyone can try keeping your birthright from you in the south." Bran spoke to Jon, leaving Sansa and Jon stunned by his admission.

"How could yo possibly..." Jon was at a loss until Asha spoke.

"He knows all sorts o' thins after going into tha tree North o' the wall."

"You were North of the wall? When and how did you get there? I only just left there recently." Jon asked Bran in shock.

"We can discuss this inside. We'll have baths set up for you all, and I'll arrange for some food." Sansa told them and went to get off the waggon.

"Hodor!" He spoke, offering her his hand with a wide and happy smile.

"Welcome back, Hodor. Thank you for keeping my brothers safe." Sansa whispered, taking his hand and planting a kiss upon his cheek.

"Hodor." He shrugged with a blush on his childlike face.

"Asha, I should like to thank you, as well." Sansa spoke to the wild woman who looked between her and Rickon as he chatted happily with Jon and Bran.

"Is it true, M'lady? Your man allowed the wildlings to cross the wall and live as free people?" Asha asked and Sansa nodded.

"Would it be alright if I found a hut or place nearby to live in, so I can visit with the little Lords often?" Asha asked and Sansa was floored.

"Asha, please. You must stay here in the castle with us. I'll understand if you want to leave, but you should know that you're more than welcomed to stay." Sansa took one of the woman's hands in her own, and watched Asha's eyes on Rickon and Bran.

"What would my 'sponsibilities be if I stay?" Asha asked her, once again flooring Sansa.

"Oh, I'm afraid I wasn't clear. What is clear by the look in your eyes, is that you care for my brothers. You protected and watched over them while neither my family or myself could." At Sansa's emotional words, Asha looked at the floor and nodded her head until Sansa continued.

"You're welcomed to stay in Winterfell as a guest, not as an employee, and for as long as you'd like." At those words, Asha looked shocked and there was no denying the hope in her eyes.

"You speak true? What will tha King say 'bout it?" Asha asked worridly eyeing Jon standing behind Sansa.

"This King is in full agreement." He told Asha and there was no denying how happy she was to hear that.

"Thank ya, both. I love tha little Lords. I'll go see that they get washed up good. The little one always puts up a fight." She told them with a laugh and followed the boys as they were taken inside.

"Jon! They're home. Can you believe it?" Sansa hugged Jon exuberantly and he held her tightly, always grateful to share in her happiness.

"I can hardly believe that after evrything I did to allow the Free Folk to cross the wall, they were North of it. I am glad they're finally home safe and I look forward to learning how Bran knew certain things. While you were chatting with Asha, he told me that he knew we were married in the eyes of the Old Gods." Jon told Sansa who looked up at him curiously.

"That's something I can't wait to hear as well. We'll discuss everything after they've bathed and rested. We can all have an early midday meal together." Sansa kissing is lips lightly before shouting that she was going to ask the cooks prepare the boys' favorite meals to welcome them home.

Watching her like that, happy as they were years before others sought to destroy their family, made Jon fall even more in love with her than he already was. He couldn't wait to see her standing beside him at the Heart Tree someday soon. His lover for her filled his heart as he watched her walking away.

"You're really in love with her, aren't you, Your Majesty?" Lady Brienne's spoke softly from beside him.

"She makes it so easy." He responded honestly.

"I would like to apologoze once again, for my behavior when we met. I've been watching you, if it's not too bold of me to say. I can see that your feelings for her are true. You'd sooner hurt yourself, before letting any harm come to her." Brenne told him.

"Lady Brienne, Sansa and I have told you that you needn't apologize for that. Were it any other man, she might have needed your protection in truth. We're both grateful for your willingness to keep her safe. " Jon told her and Brienne and she accepted his words.

"Jon, I mean, Your Majesty!" Tormund yelled as he ran across the courtyard, and Jon laughed while Brienne scrunched her nose at the approaching man.

"There's been a Raven. It's addressed to Bolton arsehole." Tormund said, handing it off to Jon before turning his attention at Brienne.

"My Lady, how are you on this glorious day?" He asked her.

"Very well, thank you." Her polite side demanded that she reply, despite looking like she'd rather be anywhere else.

"It seems Petyr Bealish heard about my assault against Winetrfell, but not the conclusion. He's congratulating Ramsay on his marriage to Sansa, and is confident that Ramsay has been able to hold us off. He writes that he plans to bring the Lords and warrior of the Vale within seven days, to assist him against me." Jon told his companions but could see right through Little Fingers manipulation.

"What a cunt!" Tomund spat and was delighted in Brienn's reaction ot his words.

"A slippery one at that. I wouldn't let him anywhere near Sansa if I were you." She told Jon and he thought over Brienne's words before telling them Petyr's plans as he'd learned them from Sansa.

"I repeat, what a cunt!" Tormund reiterated. "Trying to use the lass that way. I'll run him through, nose to navel, if you let me."

Brienne could barely contain the emotion his words stirred in her. She should be appauled by what he said, and yet, she wasn't. Instead, she wondered if he'd do such a thing for Sansa Stark, what else he might do in the name of anyone he cared about.

"I'll discuss things with Sansa. She's who he hurt the most, so I believe the choice should be up to her." Jon told them before walking away.

"You'd really cut up a man for what he did to Lady Stark?" She heard herself asking him, and he looked blessed to have been addressed by her at all.

"I would. Would you … spar, is that the word? Would you spar with me, My Lady?" He asked her with a wide and hopeful grin.

She thought it over and decided she would, if only to see what sort of fighter he was. He didn't take it easy on her, not one bit. Tormund beat her the first time, because she wasn't expecting his wild moves. However, she got the upper hand on him the second time, and knocked him on his behind while holding the tip of her sword at his neck.

"I'm at your mercy, My Lady. Do with me as you wish!" He exclaimed, grinning happily up at her while she tried to regulate her labored breath.

"I'm going to go wash up." She said quickly, and left him on the floor to avoid him seeing her face flush from the feelings the grew within herself.

"She beat your arse, good and proper." One of his men mocked.

"Aye, I'm a lucky son of a whore." He told his friend. "I want to make babies with her. Think of them... they'd be monsters and conquer the world." Tormund spoke reverently as he looked at Brienne's back side while she rushed away.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I used some dialogue from the show... But with lines like Tormund's, who could resist?!**

 **GRRM and the HBO Show's writers deserve all the credit for these characters and their work... but the plot twists are all mine.**

 **P/A: As much a I love my Khaleesi and her dragons, she won't be in my story. Can't have Jon distracted by anyone that isn't his love interest in my story. Besides, while I have incorporated some "magical aspects" (Direwolves, Face changing, the Old Gods, Three Eyed Raven, etc) I'm also doing away with the White Walkers and the Night King.**


End file.
